The Interview of a Lifetime
by Caroline Greene
Summary: Jack is interviewed by Bill's niece and we get a glimpse of Jack's past. Very minor spoilers from multiple seasons, including six. one shot.


Disclaimer: If you recognize the character, I don't own 'em.

Author's Note: I'm not sure how I came up with the idea, but I've been mulling it around for a few days and finally put pen to paper. (or finger to keys, as it were.) So please read, enjoy, and review.

2424242424242424

"Uncle Bill!" Ramona exclaimed as she hugged him excitedly.

"Ramona, good to see you again." Bill Bucannan towered over his 5 foot 4' neice. For a Sophmore, Ramona had a striking presence, even here in the bullpen of CTU. Her freckles she'd had since childhood were far from fading from her round face he'd noted.

"I'm glad you could make it. I heard you got your license this weekend."

Ramona smiled broadly. "I drove myself here."

With a quick glance at his watch Bill led his niece to the first conference room. "You're lucky it's a light day. Some days it gets so crazy around here." Ramona nodded, dazed by the dozens TV screens and computer monitors. Sitting in a swivel chair at the conference table was Jack Bauer.

Jack stood to greet them. Ramona offered her hand "Ramona Bucannan of the Mountain View High Examiner."

Jack, taken aback for a moment shook her hand "Jack Bauer. Of uh, CTU. Pleased to meet you."

Bill bowed out mumbling something about getting some hourerlies done. Ramona sat across from Jack and set a tape recorder in the middle of the table between them.

"So, Mr. Bauer--"

Jack held up a hand "Please, call me Jack."

Ramona smiled "Jack," she continued "what did you do before joining CTU Los Angeles?"

"Well, I joined the army right out of high school...I was on the S.W.A.T. team for the L.A.P.D. after that. Then I was recomended as a field agent for CTU." Jack shrugged. It seemed like such a short history when it was said outloud.

Jack blinked. He was back in the recruter's office. It was sunny for the first time in days. He caught a glimse of himself in the office window.  
He was eighteen, tall and skinny--but still muscular. He had dressed his best for today; slacks, white shirt, and a tie. He signed his papers and the stern, but kind man behind the desk gripped his hand tightly in a shake "Congratulations and welcome to the army, Mr. Bauer"  
Jack gave the man a weak smile. "Your boot camp starts in 7 weeks at Fort Lewis in Washington State."

Later that night Jack came home to find his family had started dinner without him. They'd been chatting happily, but stopped when he entered the room. Without a word, Jack sat next to Gray. His father shot him a glare from the head of the table. His mother gave him a worried look.

"Jack, it's late. I haven't seen you all day--are you alright?" Her voice shook in that nervous way it always did.

"Yes. I uh, I have some news, actually." Jack looked around at his family's faces, not sure how to phrase it. He stood up again. "I joined the army."

His brother's eyes widened. His mother's mouth dropped. He couldn't read her expression.

Mr. Bauer, his father shot up from the table dropping his water glass. "You did what?!" he demanded. His face reddened.

Jack didn't repeat himself, he was scarred now.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Doing to this family, doing to me?" Jack was confused 'What am I doing to him? Doesn't he mean his precious company?' "You had a future!" He continued. "You had it all! I could have passed BXJ down to you! The Legacy," He was always talking about The Legacy.

"Phillip--" His mother offered

"Shut up!" He retorted, aparently not done yelling.

June Bauer's lips thined and she now stood. She joined Jack on his side of the table, standing next to him. "No, Phillip. You listen to me"  
She placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. "I think it's brave, honerable even." She faced Jack and gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"Dad, I'll be staying with some friends until boot camp." His voice was pained.

"Until then." He gave Gray a nod, hugged his mother, and walked calmly up to his father and offered him his hand. Mr. Bauer gave Jack a sick look and spit into his out stretched hand. Jack's face stiffened. 'Turn the other cheek.' he thought to himself, trying his hardest not to lash out at his father. He turned to pack his things in his room without another word.

"That's interesting, Mr. Bauer--er--Jack." Ramona's voice snapped him back into the present. "So you've always been in law enforcement? A civil servent if you will?"

Jack concidered for a moment. "Yeah I guess. I mean, I've always been drawn to criminal justice in one form or another...I just keep getting sucked back in."

Ramona scribbled down some notes and flipped through a few pages. "I have a quote from an article about you from the Los Angeles Times calling you a 'misguided, violent patriot' do you have a response?"

If this were anyone other than Bill Bucannon's niece he would have decked 'em. But he gave the question some serious thought before he spoke.

"I don't know about the misguided part, but I do everything I can to protect this country. And I'm not the only one." He motioned to the people walking past the window in the hallway. "These people at CTU, they're some of the finest people you'll ever meet, not to mention the most patriotic. They put their lifes on the line everyday for this country. It's our job to defend America and that's what we do. I have to admit that there are screw ups and hang ups along the way, but at the end of the day America is still guarded from her enemies here and at home."

Jack leaned back in his chair. He had much more to say, but he felt like he was starting to get preachy. Ramona scribbled down some more notes.

"Well put, Jack. Might I also add that I speak for the whole newspaper staff when I say 'thank you' for your service."

Not knowing how else to respond Jack nodded. "Uh, you're welcome."

"It's my understanding that you're a black sheep of sorts here at CTU, is that an accurate estimation?"

"Well, yeah." Jack gave a chuckle. "My supervisors and Division have frowned apon my disregard for arbitrary rules, but I get done what needs to be done. I certainly have earned a lot of enimies over the years, mostly from an internal investigation I headed in the late 90s. But I certainly have my allies."

"Who might those allies be?"

He thought about Bill, Tony, and Chloe. They'd always been there for him, backed him up when it was most in need. They'd all broken proticol for him dozens of times, risking their careers, sometimes even their lives for him.

"Your uncle Bill is one of them. He's risked so much me...He's truely a great, honorable man."

She smiled, beaming with pride for her uncle.

As if he appeared at the sound of his name, Bill opened the door. "I'm sorry to cut this interview short, but Jack, I need your help, there's a situation."

Jack nodded and looked back at Ramona. She gave him a winning smile.

"Thank you for time. It's been an honor."

He returned the smile and gave her a hurried goodbye.  
Duty called.


End file.
